


Young Ones

by Jessifran



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Everything from fluff to angst to hardcore stuff, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Multi, One Shot Collection, but that'll come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessifran/pseuds/Jessifran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots, kink meme attempts and general things around the theme of Nux, Capable and Slit. A combo of Nuxable, Nuxablit, Slitable and Nux/Slit (mainly platonic, but those War Boys have a bro-code all of their own). Unless stated, each chapter is not connected to the others. Going to be alot of AU and people not being dead if it's in the Mad Max universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Ones

It was late when Capable finally got back from her night shift at the hospital. Her and the other sisters who had been on duty with her had ended up staying for a few hours extra due to an awful car accident and the staff had needed the extra help. The night had really taken it out of her, and Capable couldn’t wait to see her boys. Every time a car or bike accident came into A&E Capable steeled herself for the worse, knowing full well that both Slit and Nux were together some of the most dangerous drivers she knew. Hell, she met them both in A&E after an accident of their own and they had been happy to admit (even proud!) that it wasn’t the first time. Capable had tried to school them into taking the wheel a little safer but they only ever did so with her in the car. You can take the boy out of the street gang, but you can’t take the street gang out of the boy, she supposed.

And boys they were, even though they were both at least a year older than Capables’ twenty two years. There was just something so carefree and, in Slits case, irresponsible that she knew it would take a miraculous change before she would call them men.

Turing the lock in the door, Capable finally let the tiredness she’d been keeping at bay wash over her in a wave. She practically stumbled into the living room, only to find Nux and Slit asleep on opposite ends of the couch with videogame controllers in hand and Mario Kart paused on the TV. She didn’t have to think hard to fall down between the two of them and cuddle into the nest their legs made. Slit stirred and moved so that Capable was between his legs with his broad chest against her back.

“Y’ late.”

“’Mergency. Car accident. Big thing, lots of blood and broken bones. Probably be on the news tomorrow.”

Slit held her a little tighter for a moment. He knew how she felt about his and Nux’s driving. The talking roused Nux enough for him to clamber over to Capable and lie with his face against her stomach.

“Cape, you’re home.” It was a clear statement of fact, after all she was sat right there, but Capable smiled and nodded anyway. “We missed you.”

Slit snorted.

“He missed you because he burnt his pizza again and had to eat charred pepperoni.”

“Yeah, and Slit wouldn’t share his because he’s a dick.”

The two boys were now awake and hitting each other playfully while Capable just nodded to nothing and hummed her agreement at whatever was said. Eventually, when she let out a particularly wide yawn, Nux realised she was close to sleep.

“Sorry Cape, lets get you to bed.”

There was a flurry of motion and Capable felt herself being lifted by deceptively strong arms. Nux’s arms, she concluded sleepily as she felt the scars under his thin t-shirt. He carried her to her bedroom, where she slept when she was doing nights and needed the rest, and left her to get changed out of her uniform. Capable barely opened her eyes as she put on her pyjamas and collapsed onto the bed.

The next day she woke with the duvet still under her but a spare blanket pulled up and around her shoulders. Capable smiled sleepily, and buried her head further into the fabric. It smelt of a combination of oil and hospitals, like almost everything else in their house. No matter how much they tried, Nux and Slit didn’t seem capable of not trekking grease and mud from their jobs at the local garage. Nux seemed to bring in dirt on his boots ven after his part time job as a delivery driver, so Capable had stopped caring at this point and just told them to clean up after themselves. After she’d stopped doing their washing for them and point blank refuse to go near the two of them in their week old clothes, they’d caught onto the idea pretty quickly.

Capable could hear noises coming from the kitchen and so shuffled into the next room to see what was happening, blanket and all. The two were arguing about something and Capable leaned against the door while she watched them silently.

“You idiot, why did you make them in the meat pan?! You know she’s veggie… Christ, you’re stupid sometimes.”

“It’s okay, we’ll have those ones and we’ll make some more for her. We have enough batter, it’s okay!”

_‘Ah, pancakes. How sweet of them…’_

It was a rare day when they all were off work at the same time, and while Capable had some nursing exams to revise for, she knew she needed some time away from the books and diagrams. She watched the two bickering for a little while longer before coughing gentle to announce her presence.

“Capable! You’re up, good! We made breakfast… Well it’s more like lunch now but still.” Nux babbled like a brook and followed her around as she set out the table.

“We thought you might need something to eat after last night.” Slit didn’t smile but there was warmth in his voice. She knew he cared, he just didn’t show it as keenly as Nux.

The pancakes were eaten with gusto and the two boys looked proud of their handiwork. They even washed the plates before she had to ask, which was unusual but not unheard of. Nux was keen to please as ever but even Slit was going out of his way to keep the peace and Capable wondered what had happened to encourage such… gentlemanly behaviour. By now they would normally be fighting in the living room over something or other and one of them would be wearing lunch, but Capable found herself having a bath run for her and promises that the washing up would be done by the time she was done.

Sinking into the bubbles, Capable reach over to the shower radio and turn it to her favourite channel that only played music from the 80s. She was just washing out the shampoo in her hair when the news came on.

_‘Last night a lorry overturned on the M60, around junction ten. There were a number of casualties who were all rushed to the nearest hospital, North Citadel Hospital and staff worked around all night to get the victims into a stable condition. Unfortunately three people, including a young girl, all passed away last night, despite the staffs best efforts.’_

Capable felt as though all of the wind had been knocked out of her.

Only a few hours ago she had been holding that little girls’ hand, telling her she was going to doing all she could to make sure she and her parents were okay. But now that little girl was dead.

Capable didn’t even realise she’d started sobbing until she heard a pounding at the bathroom door and Nux and Slit burst through the door, splintering the lock, landing in a pile on the floor and destroying any chance of getting back their security deposit. The two looked up at her and she realised what had happened.

“You two knew?”

Nux sat up when Slit shoved him off his legs and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Well, we saw the news on the TV and Slit told me that you were late home last night dealing with a car accident at the hospital. We had a feeling that it was the same thing-”

“And when we heard people had died… Well, we know you.” Slit finished, quietly.

Capable let out another choked sob, this time from the kindness her two wonderful boys had shown her. She was strangled by an awful mixture of guilt over the crash victims and overwhelming love towards Slit and Nux.

“Can I have a towel?” She managed, and after a little bit of swearing and fuss she was dried and dressed in her warmest joggers and an oversized t shirt that could’ve belonged to either Nux or Slit at one point in its life. She was squashed in the middle of the sofa with Nux yelling at the TV screen on her left and Slit reaching over her and slapping the lankier boy about his head on her right, the two having a Mario Kart rematch.

She could see the scars on Slits face, still lumped and pinkish even after all these months. Nux was topless and his self-inflicted scars practically shone silver in the easy afternoon sunlight. Chrome is what the boys would call it. Capable chuckled to herself, managing to drag her mind away from last night and the people she couldn’t save. She was a nurse and while it was her job to help those who needed it, she couldn’t save the lives of everyone. That was something she needed to get used to if she was going to keep herself together and do any good in her work.

 _‘Besides,’_ she thought as she reach out her hands and gently rested them on the boys’ laps, _‘I haven’t done too badly so far.’_


	2. Curious Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two things however, that Nux knew quite a bit about; cars and names... None of this however, explained why Nux found himself in a library one rainy Saturday morning.
> 
> Just Nux/Capable fluff. No Slit in this.

Nux wasn’t much of a reader. He didn’t know who Shakespeare was, which countries were currently in the running for biggest economic powerhouse, or where to place Algeria on a map. He couldn’t tell you what mitochondria were, much less what they were in and used for. He didn’t know much about anything important. That was what he’d always been told at least, when he’d been at school, college, home… Everywhere really, not that he let it bother him. There were two things however, that Nux knew quite a bit about; cars and names.

Nux chose his name when he first joined the War Boys, like Slit and Coma and all the others. They dropped all connection to the past and became completely loyal to Immortan Joe and his way of life. The forgetting was made easier with the help of some heavy drug use and it wasn’t unusual to find a War Boy staring at road signs, as though there was something in the back of his mind just waiting to be recalled, like a street name or a birthday date. Even five years after leaving home Nux got that, if only for the briefest of moments. Slit said he had no recollection of his life before Joe, but Nux sometimes woke to his best friends fevered dream whispers in the back of the Chevy he drove, murmuring something that sounds a lot like “Dad”. He liked knowing peoples names. It gave you an insight on them.

None of this however, explained why Nux found himself in a library one rainy Saturday morning. He’d like to say that it was the only place that wouldn’t throw him out for taking shelter there, and that’s exactly what he would say to anyone that asked. The real reason however was something that might get him killed. He pulled his hood further over his face and looked at the first book he pulled off the shelf. A cook book.

_‘Could be worse.’_ he reasoned.

Over the top of the pages he watched the reason he was here in the first place. The red head was stunning and if looks could kill, the entire library would be a bloody mess by now. Her scowl was second to none and Nux felt his heart pitch a little at the sight. She was radiant, gorgeous, absolutely-

“Shiny.” Nux whispered, without realising he’d spoken aloud and a little too loudly at that.

The red head whipped around and he would’ve been spotted if he were any slower. The scowl and bad attitude weren’t the only reasons he was treading on very precarious ground. The girl was wearing a forest green, leather jacket with the name ‘Vuvalini’ and a tree emblazoned across the back. The Vuvalini were a girl gang made up of everything from college drop outs to college professors. The only prerequisite to joining was you made it through initiation and Nux had heard that was tough in itself. Not as tough as being a War Boy though, of course.

That wasn’t enough to worry him though. It was the badge on her arm he was both curious and panicked about. ‘Many Mother’ it shouted to the world in blue embroidery. Nux had never met a Many Mother. Slit had told him they were all old crones who were too frail to even turn a throttle, never mind ride a bike while Coma had said that only the most road hardened, battle scared members were given the title of Many Mother. But this girl didn’t fit into either of those categories, as far as he could see. In fact she looked the same age as him! Nux poked his head around the corner and saw that the Vuvalini member had vanished.

“Looking for something?”

Nux didn’t have to know her to know her voice. Turning on heel, he looked the girl square in the eyes and-

_‘Oh Valhalla…’_

She was the shiniest shiny he had ever seen. Slit had brought back girls before and Nux had had a few drunken fumbles but no girl had ever come close to being this beautiful. Her hair shone like copper wiring and her cheeks were scattered with freckles from being out in the sun, on the road. As for her eyes, in his short time in education Nux had never heard of a word that would do her eyes justice.

“Stop staring. You look ridiculous.”

Nux didn’t realise he had being staring but he looked away and stammered out an apology.

“Sorry, I was just surprised.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Surprised by what?”

_‘By your beauty? By the smear of oil on your left cheekbone? By the fact your eyes must have all the shades of green in the world in them?’_

“I have never seen someone bearing the Many Mother title before. I was surprise you looked so young, I guess…?”

The girl look shocked for a moment before narrowing her eyes and practically growling at him. Nux could tell she’d seen his lips scars and the vestiges of black paint from around his eyes.

“You’re a War Boy, aren’t you?” Nux knew it was a rhetorical question but nodded anyway. The girl snarled and turned to leave, but for some reason Nux grabbed out a hand to hold her wrist. He had no idea why he did it, and as soon as he touched her he knew he shouldn’t have. She flew back around and slammed his back against the book shelf. Nux looked around for any sign that they had been heard, not for help as she was several inches shorter than him and not a real threat, but the ensure she wouldn’t get into trouble.

“Don’t you dare touch me. I am not a thing to grab at as you fucking well please.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to! I just-” She shot him a look of contempt and the words ‘wanted to talk’ died on his lips.

“I’m leaving now, War Boy. You would do well to do the same, preferably in the opposite direction that I head. Understand?”

“It’s Nux.” He said.

“What?” She hissed.

“My name is Nux. I’m not just a War Boy.”

Saying nothing else, she turned away and headed to the library door and outside. Ignoring her words Nux followed after her. Now they were outside he didn’t worry about keeping his voice down.

“I like your jacket. Do you all have those or is it only those higher up that can wear green leather?”

No response.

“It was raining before, nice to see it’s cleared up. Wonder if it’ll stay like this…?”

No response.

“I just got back from-”

“What do you want from me?” She controlled her voice but it was as close to a childish whine as any adult gets.

“Well, my truck is in the same direction you’re heading and I just thought making conversation would be better than silence.” It was the truth and he saw no reason to hide it.

The girl stopped and looked at him. Nux saw the cogs turning in her head and eventually she sighed and continued walking. When she was part way down the street she looked back down towards Nux and gave him a jerky nod. He gave a couple of lanky jogs to catch up and fell into step beside her.

“You’re weird, even for a War Boy.”

“My name is Nux.”

“I know, you said. And that’s a weird name too.” They walked in silence for a while and eventually reached Nux’s Chevrolet. He leant against it and stretched. He was tired, he wanted a drink.

“So… what’s your name?” He tried again.

She looked at him hard for a long moment before turning away. He was about to ask her again, not one to give up on anything, until she said:

“I’m Capable.”

“Capable? Of what?” He smiled and waited for a laugh that was sure to come. He liked that name, it suited her.

“Oh har har, like I haven’t heard that before.”

Nux shrugged off the rejection at first. He had thick skin and at least he knew her name, but then he caught the little smile playing at the side of her lips. His smile got wider.

“Capable of everything, I’ll bet?”

“Something like that.” Capable ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Nux noticed that she seemed to do a lot of sighing. “I’m sorry about before. I’ve never spoken to a War Boy peacefully before and I’d been told that you’re all blood crazy.”

Nux laughed, loudly. It was a relief to get the tension out of his body and Capable seemed to feel the same as she staying laughing with him, if a little more restrained.

“Oh yeah, we are. Crazy right down into the blood.” Nux felt like the worse between them was over and thought he might try his luck. Could it get any worse than before? At least if she came after him here he had his getaway vehicle. He braced himself.

“So, what do Capables do on Saturday evenings?”

“Capables work hard at the comic book store job that’s getting her through her degree.” This rejection was a little harder the take but Nux managed to hold his face steady while he nodded and went to open the truck door. He felt a tentative hand on his shoulder. “But what do Nuxes do on Sundays?”


	3. Lying Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut and what some might consider dubcon in this chapter, though I tried to make it clear that despite the alcohol Capable was very very up for it. Please be warned.

It was a dirty club playing even dirtier metal and rock, and Capable thought she was in Heaven. She and her friends had all decided to go out for Cheedos birthday and had somehow ended up in the arse end of the city in the roughest club imaginable and they we’re having the best of times.

Dag had taken something and was looking like a ghostly vision in the middle of the pit while Toast and Splendid ordered a new round of shots. Even the birthday girl herself, normally an RnB sort of person had let loose and was currently having an arm wrestle with a bar maid.Capable sat with a double whiskey in hand and watched with a grin on her face. They were all so drunk that they’d never find the place again but god damn was the music good. She spotted two guys at the bar watching her so she downed the rest of her drink and placed the glass at the edge of the table. Soon enough the two men were at her table with a refill.

“Flare, the bar maid, said you were drinking the bottom shelf whiskey.” One of the boys handed her a glass of amber liquid. She took a sip and grinned.

“This isn’t bottom shelf.”

“Of course not,” the other guy barked out a laugh. “That shit’ll make you vom all night. This is Four Roses and it’s damn nice.”

Capable grinned back at them and moved over in the booth she was saving for her friends, wherever they’d got to.

“Thank you very much, boys.”

The guys were called Slit and Nux, and were far nicer and chatty than there outward appearance would have suggested at first. They were both stock car racers, same team but different engine classes, whatever that meant. Capable had started off listening to them both with fervour but the whiskey had well and truly set in and by then she was doing her best to keep up with the conversation. It didn’t help that she hadn’t a clue what they were talking about.

“And that was when Nux here took a drivers side collision- BAM, right into the green.” Slit grabbed the man into a head lock and held him there with ease, despite any struggling Nux put up. “See these scars?” Using Capables hand he poked at the mans’ face, across his nose and cheek bone. Capable noticed that Nux stilled under her momentary touch. “That’s where his visor shattered and landed in his face. Made a right mess of you, hey Pretty Boy? We had to pull the pieces out before the ambulance could take your helmet off.”

“If you’re giving away my battle stories then maybe Capable would like to hear about your mouth scars?” Nux finally managed to escape the hold Slit had and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

“Fuck Nux, I only fractured that a few months ago, you dick,” Slit hissed but quickly recovered enough to turn to Capable. “Wanna know how I got these scars?” He said with his best Joker impression. It might’ve been the whiskey talking but Capable couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is it a straight answer or not?” She smiled and leaned closer to the man.

“I’m an honest man! Cross my heart, I tell no lies.” Nux hit him on the back of the head.

“That’s a lie in itself!”

“Shut up, you’re ruining my story knob head.”

“Fuck you, I’m getting more drinks”

Once Nux had left, Capable was left with Slit. She wouldn’t deny that he was a frightening figure at first but his threatening air had all but disappeared now as he looked her with enthusiasm. There was something in the way that these two men looked at her, not with disgust or hunger, but with a sort of reverence. As though they couldn’t believe she was talking to them. It wasn’t the sort of thing Capable would want all the time but she couldn’t say that it wasn’t a powerful feeling to have them look at her in awe.

“So, wanna hear my story or not?” Nodding the positive, Slit grinned and moved towards her even though they were already quite close. “So we race yeah? You know about all of that, since we just told you and shit. But before I started it as a job, I used to race in the underground circuits. We’d go out onto the dunes and run our cars ragged. Well I was just starting out but got pretty good pretty quick. Some of the guys didn’t like that. I was a kid with nothing but a shitty MK One Granada and a second hand tool kit and they were losing out on money because of me. Betting is big business in the underground circuits, you see.”

He stopped for a moment and took Capable’s hand roughly. Before she realised it he’d put it up against his cheek and she could feel the scar tissue and metal staples that held his cheek in place.

“So they were losing money and I was the problem. What’s an illegal gambling ring lord to do, eh? So one night, after winning another race they got my car with stinger traps, you know the sort they use in cop chases? Yeah, those. I was pulled out of the drivers’ window and onto the ground faster than you could say ‘shit the bed’.” He leaned back with Capables’ hand still held to his face. “And as they say, the rest is fucking history.”

Capable didn’t know what to say but with the whiskey in her veins and the oddly arousing feel of metal and skin under her palms, she did the only thing she wanted to do. She pulled Slit into a vicious kiss.

There was nothing soft about the way that Slit kissed. He was all teeth and claws. He pulled at her hair and hissed with what Capable knew was pleasure when she raked her nails across his shaven head. When they broke away he looked over her shoulder and smirked.

“Damn, did I miss it?” Nux was there looking decidedly put out, drinks in hand. Capable, doing what any red blooded woman would do, stood up and pulled him towards her by the lapels of his leather jacket.

This kiss was softer, slower and at complete odds with the last one. But when Nux put his hand under her chin to draw her away for a moment, she could feel a hidden strength there. The thought made her tremble with excitement.

“Well” Nux whispered to her with a wide, genuine smile, “I was not expecting this at all from tonight.”

“Neither was I.” Capable grinned back to him.

They found themselves in a store cupboard only metres from the main bar and Capable couldn’t believe herself. The whiskey was wearing thinner by now but her blood still boiled hot. Sandwiched between the two men, Slit stood behind and slid two rough fingers into her with a gentleness she didn’t think he possessed while Nux kissed and fondled her breasts under her shirt.

“God, you’re so” _kiss_ “fucking” _kiss_ “shiny.”

“Shiny?” Capable meant it as a question but as Slit moved his fingers inside her at the exact moment Nux flicked over her nipples with his thumbs, it came out as a hungry moan.

“Yeah, shiny.” Slit answered distractedly. “Like a factory fresh car, or a newly chromed engine.” She moaned again. “You even purr like an engine.”

“Or a Capable.” Nux added quietly, just to her. Her heart flared and she kissed him harder this time and when Slit removed his hand to undo his belt, she did the same to Nux. The boy looked all types of shocked but didn’t protest in the least.

“Nux, wallet.” Slit took out a condom from the battered up wallet and threw the wrapper on the ground. Capable wondered for a brief moment if this cupboard was used for this often but the thought was hastily stopped as Slit eased himself into her. She felt on fire and it was amazing. Nux looked down at her as she rubbed her hand along his hard cock and keened when she smiled at his noises.

Slit started the fuck her harder, thrusting deeply with his hands gripping her hips painfully tight. The kisses with Nux became bumpy and irregular so he held her head close to his and kissed her deeply as Capable wanked him off. Slit bit down on the back of her shoulder and Capable couldn’t hold in her shout of surprised pleasure that swiftly turned to a growl. Slit and Nux exchanged raised eyebrows over the red head but they kept going. It wasn’t long before Slit came hard and fast, he raked his nails languidly over Capable’s back.

“I guess I best leave you kids to it? I need a drink.”

Capable heard him remove the condom and throw it somewhere in the little room. Now she really didn’t want to know what else had gone on in this store cupboard.

Before he left, Slit pulled her face away from Nuxs’ and gave her kiss that was just as nippy as the first. He turned to Nux.

“Be nice.”

He punctuated each word with a poke to his chest.

Alone with Nux, Capable suddenly felt that same feeling of admiration rolling off him in waves. He was hot as hell and she didn’t understand why he looked at her like she were the sun itself. It was humbling but also… powerful. Capable gave his cock, still hard in her hand, a little squeeze. Nux trembled and moaned, just like she thought he might. The man leaned back and knocked something off one of the shelves, not that either of the pair cared about how much noise or mess they made. Capable leant up against him, making up for what she lacked in height with pure, unadulterated passion. Nux returned it in full and tangled his hands up in Capables thick hair.

And she was happy to say that he was very, _very_ nice.

* * *

 

Nux saw to it that Capable got into a taxi with all of her friends at the end of the night. Or should that have been the beginning of the morning? Either way, he waved her off after receiving a peck on the cheek and lots of hysterical laughter from Capables’ friends. The taxi had just turned a corner out of sight when a hand slapped his back.

“Good night, eh?” Slit chuckled, if you could call the sly laughter coming from the man chuckling.

“Hell yeah it was!” Nux grinned and waved his phone in Slits face, “And I got her number! I seeing her next week for drinks. Her choice.”

“You won’t be bringing her back to the flat will you?” Slit blanched.

Nux’s heart dropped and all the possibilities of what Slit could’ve done ran through his mind.

“Maybe not straight away but if all goes well I might at some point… Why, what did you do?”

Slit looked guilty.

“Well, I may have told her that my scars were from an attack and that the staples are real…”

Nux looked at his friend in silence for a beat before bursting out into fits of laughter.

“What? Why?” He managed to choke out.

“Well after your smashed visor story I had to up the ante, didn’t I? I couldn’t tell her the truth. War wounds are hot, falling through a window when hammered is not.”

“You’re such a twat.” For that Nux was pulled into yet another headlock and forced to yield after shouting “ _Slit is the best and his scar stories are not stupid. He is the unacknowledged Shakespeare of our time_.”

Slit’s literary talents recognised and accounted for, they walked home together to their shared apartment, only a few blocks away. Being best friends and room mated with your drinking parent had its postives. They walked in relative silence as the morning horizon brightened. Nux could tell it was going to be another hot day in the city.

“So, do you think she liked us?” Slit asked with a smirk. Nux snorted and nearly knocked him into oncoming traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, my first ever smut. I totally see Slit being a quick finisher, being all 'wham bam thank you mam'. You know, anything goes so long as he gets his rocks off.  
> I hope you liked it and I'll see you soon for more AU Nuxablit and other assorted tales!


End file.
